


The Season Ahead

by theangelofdarkness



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, mentions of accident off season, the 2016 season
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/pseuds/theangelofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susie finally gets her dream when she is called up to fill in a vacant seat in Williams for the 2016 season. But dreams do sometimes have a way of becoming nightmares. Just how will Susie do in her rookie season? Based off of a prompt by the wonderful historygeek12 from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flyaway Races

**Author's Note:**

> So I was sent a wonderful prompt on Tumblr by the ever lovely historygeek12 on tumblr. And this is the result of that prompt. I hope you enjoy it sweetie. :D

                “Good morning and welcome to a very early start to the qualifying for the Australian Grand Prix here at Albert park.” Simon introduced the show as he and the Sky F1 pundits stood in front of the Williams hospitality suite. “Australia is where the talking stops and the track action commences. Winter testing has been a long, hard slog for the teams. But one team suffered more in the run up to the first race of the season. Martin. What do you make of the issues here at Williams?”

“Firstly good morning to all our viewers. And to your question Simon. Undoubtedly the Williams team have had a torrid start to their season. The car is good. The issue comes with their driver line up. Unfortunately for them because of his off season skiing accident Valtteri Bottas has been ruled out for this season while he recovers.”

“And I’d like to take the chance to say get well soon if you’re watching Valtteri.” Damon Hill butted in.

“As do I. Get well soon Bottas.” Martin nodded his head. “But his accident left an open seat here at Williams and I’m not sure they’ve gone the right way on driver line up.” He admitted.

“Why’s that?” Johnny challenged.

“Well. I know a lot of the drivers were under contract when the seat became available. There were some Formula E drivers and GP2 drivers linked with the seat. Very good drivers who have shown promise in their respective series. But then Williams drops a bombshell on proceedings and announces that Felipe Massa’s team mate will be none other than Susie Wolff. A rookie!  Don’t get me wrong. Susie is a nice girl. But I just don’t know if she has the experience to help Williams keep third in the constructor’s championship.” Martin explained. Johnny looked a little put out by the answer.

“But she’s not inexperienced. She’s been at the team since 2012 developing that car alongside drivers. She knows the team members and engineers. She’s a smart bet to put in that car. She was probably working on it before Felipe even got to see it. I think Williams have made the right decision.” Johnny defended the decision.

“How can you say that? She is inexperienced. She’s never turned a wheal in an F1 race.” Martin argued. “She has no experience. The team had to beg the FIA to give her a super licence. And we all remember her little accident with the Sauber of Felipe Nasr in pre-season last year. I’m sorry Williams have made the wrong call. I think they should have gone with someone like Adrian Sutil. Or maybe they could have talked to someone like McLaren and got Kevin Magnussen on a one year loan. It would have been a safer decision in my mind.”

“Well only time will tell, how F1’s first female driver to take part in a race weekend for real since Lella Lombardi will do.” Simon finished the argument. Before it got out of hand.

* * *

 

                Susie took a deep breath as she visualised coming out of the last corner and the dash to the finish line. She knew what she had to do as she opened her eyes to find herself back in her driver’s room. Her free practice times had been competitive but not quite as good as Felipe’s. She knew this would be the real test. The first chance she had to answer her critics. And there were many. The media vultures were quick to point out her lack of experience. Worse still was the suggestion Susie only got the seat because Toto intervened. Those comments were the worst. Disregarding all her years of work in the team and her effort to get to an F1 seat. They weren’t something you just lucked into. You had to show talent. Susie took another calming breath and purged the bad thoughts from her body. She would get the chance to prove them wrong. Her phone went off and Susie looked at the screen. A grin spread across her face as she answered the device.

“Hello wonderful husband. This is a surprise.” Susie said.

“This is probably the last chance I’ll get to give you a call to wish you luck in your first qualifying session.” Toto explained.

“Ah don’t remind me!” Susie squealed a bit. Screwing her eyes shut. Her nerves were most definitely up right now as she thought about what would be happening in less than an hours’ time.

“Don’t be nervous.” Toto prompted her, as if he could read her mind despite the fact they were talking over the phone. “Just remember, drive fast and stay safe. You have nothing to prove to anyone but yourself.”

“Thank you Toto. Good luck today.”

“You too Liebling.” The two exchanged pleasantries before Toto hung up. There was a knock at the door soon after that.

“Come in.” Susie called out as her race engineer Jonathan Eddolls poked his head around the door.

“Ready for a chat about today?” He asked.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Susie admitted.

* * *

 

                Qualifying and the race went the way of Mercedes, with Nico taking both the pole and victory. Lewis was just behind him, snapping at his heals. The last place on the podium was taken up by Sebastian Vettel after an impressive race battling with Felipe. Felipe finished fourth. While Susie was pleased to finish fifth. Her race wasn’t anything too spectacular. She pulled a gap to Kimi at the start but couldn’t quite challenge Sebastian and Felipe. So she stayed pretty much in fifth for the race. It didn’t worry her. It was a good result and that was what she needed to start her racing career. After scrutineering and a trip round the media pen she returned to the Williams hospitality suite. She was greeted with a loud cheer from the team as she walked through the door. Susie stood stunned on the spot as Claire Williams stepped forward. With what looked like a cupcake on a plate for her.

“What’s all this about?” Susie asked eventually when she got her voice back.

“We can’t let your first grand prix go un-celebrated. That and the fact you made history today.” Claire admitted as she pushed the cupcake towards Susie. It was decorated with one of the starts she had on her helmet and her name was inside. Susie couldn’t help but smile.

“Thank you. That’s sweet.” Susie gushed as she peeled off the cake casing and took a bite of the treat. The team cheering as she did. She could see Felipe and Rob grinning at her, and Frank who appeared to have a teardrop in his eye as she gave Claire a hug.

“No. Thank you for a good race. We’ve started off well with third in the constructor’s. Let’s hope we can stay there or do one better.” Claire admitted. “Now go and enjoy your party before we all have to run off and pack up.” The hospitality home was soon filled with chatter about the race and the upcoming season ahead. Susie soaked in the atmosphere as people came up and congratulated her. However one person stuck out from the crowed. Not just because he had a good few inches on many team personnel, but for the Mercedes team shirt he was wearing. Susie grinned as Toto sat down next to her.

“Congratulations on your race today.” Toto smiled at her.

“Thank you. Congratulations on dominating once again.” A thought came into Susie’s head. “Shouldn’t you be celebrating the 1-2 with the team? And planning on how to be even faster in Malaysia.” Toto laughed at her comment.

“This is more important right now. They won’t miss me for five minutes or so.” He admitted. “I kept watching your progress on the driver tracker.”

“You were supposed to be watching Lewis and Nico.”

“They had no issues and they were so far out in front.” Toto shrugged. “Even if they were closer I couldn’t help but watch your progress. I’m glad everything went okay.”

“It really did.” Susie admitted. “I didn’t have the speed to take on Felipe and Seb But there’s always next time.”

“There is.” Toto admitted. The two discussed some of the more interesting aspects of the race weekend as well as the racing itself. Though eventually a text on Toto’s phone pulled him away. Unsurprisingly it was Niki telling him to ‘stop kissing his wife’ and to make it ‘back for the party’.

“I’m honestly surprised he knows how to text.” Toto admitted as Susie laughed. Toto loved her laugh. There was always something so pure about it. “We’ll have to carry the celebration on tonight.” He admitted. A gleam in his eye.

“Really. And what do you have in mind?” Susie asked as Toto stood up to leave.

“You’ll have to find out later.” Toto replied dropping his voice so only Susie could hear.

“I look forward to it.” Susie winked as her husband made his way out the motorhome and back towards his own team.

* * *

                The next two flyaway races went much in the same fashion. Susie often finished around the fourth, fifth or sixth mark. It often depended on the race Kimi and Felipe had. She managed to beat Felipe for the first time in China and began putting pressure on Seb for third place. But there weren’t enough laps to truly challenge him and she had to settle for fourth.  However everything changed in Bahrain. Susie looked at the light above the grid.1…2…each light seemed to take an eternity as she revved up the engine in anticipation…3…4…5. The lights were out! Susie released her clutch and the car propelled forward. She unfortunately got some wheel spin that cost her sixth place to Daniel Ricciardo. As she went down to the first corner she slumped a bit further back as the car bogged down. It was as she turned into the first corner everything went wrong. She felt a pressure hit her right wheel and the car responded by lurching left. The whole car began to judder uncontrollably and Susie knew exactly what had happened.

“Puncture! Puncture! I’ve got a puncture! Right rear.” She told her engineer Jonathan as she began the slow crawl back to the pits, falling rapidly to the back of the pack.

“Box this lap. Box this lap. We’re ready for you. Sorry Susie it looks like we were tagged by Checo.” Jonathan explained. Susie groaned in frustration as she dawdled her way around the lap. It seemed impossibly slow right now but she knew she needed to stop the carcass of the destroyed tyre doing any damage to the breaks or chassis of the car. Eventually after what seemed like forever, Susie was able to crawl into the pits towards the Williams pit box. The guys went to work and three seconds later Susie exited the pits on a brand new pair of hard compound tyres.

“Bit of a disappointment Susie but we can still get something out of this. Stay cool. We have this.” The words of Jonathan inspired her and Susie set about catching up to the back of the pack. Lap four saw things get easier for Susie in that respect. Pastor Maldonado managed to crash into the Sauber of Marcus Ericson which resulted in debris being strewn all over the track. The safety car was the only option. As the pack backed up Susie found herself on the back of the Manor car. When the green flags declared racing once again around the track Susie pounced. By the first corner she had overtaken the Manor car, while by the end of the current lap she was able to pass the other Manor and the McLaren of Jenson Button.

“Cracking first lap Susie. Those guys had no idea what hit them. Four seconds up the road is Checo. Let’s get him back.”

* * *

 

                Toto watched as his cars pulled off into the distance. The safety car had allowed some critical tyre and fuel saving. And as soon as the safety car went in Lewis pulled away from Nico. The gap now stood at a little over two seconds between them. While Kimi Raikkonen was a further three seconds behind. However Toto couldn’t stay completely focused. As much as he kept an eye on his car he couldn’t help but let his eyes drift over the driver tracker. He scanned the field for a white dot with the abbreviation ‘WOL’ next to it. He was thrilled to see that Susie was on the outer fringes of the points at the halfway point of the race. That was an impressive fight back he mused. “Come on Susie.” He mumbled under his breath as the team began to get ready for the pit stop window. The fight back through the field was titanic. Made worse by the heat in the car and the hot water supposedly to quench thirst. But as Susie crossed the line in P7 she felt a huge relief wash over her. It was worth it in the end. And she even got some points to boot.

“Beautifully recovered Susie. Supreme. The team is immensely proud.” Jonathan congratulated her. Susie sighed in relief. Glad that the race was over now.

“Thank you boys. I couldn’t have fought back today without the work you guys put into the car. Super. Thank you every single one.”

“Hey Susie. It’s Rob. Well done on your drive today. I’m impressed. Enjoy your cool down lap” He said. Susie did just that. The cool down lap was just what she needed after the madness of the race. The results were beamed out around the circuit as fireworks burst in the air. It was a standard 1-2 for the Mercedes duo. With Lewis leading home Nico. However the big surprise was Felipe on the podium after he managed to jump Kimi at the last round of pit stops. Susie was thrilled for her Brazilian team mate. As soon as she was parked in Parc Ferme Susie ran through the usual post-race routine. Weigh in, drink, interviews in that order. As soon as she was finished with the media Susie walked back to celebrate with the team, it was here she bumped into Ted Kravitz doing his notebook.

“And here she is. Susie Wolff. The winner of my star of the race award.” Ted admitted showing both her and the camera the little star beside her name. Susie couldn’t help but grin at the star. To be called driver of the race by Ted was definitely something to be proud of.

“Thank you Ted. I’m glad to hear it.”

“Well you deserve it. That was an impressive fight back through the field. And your team’s had a bit of a crazy day hasn’t it?”

“It has. I’m shattered now.” She laughed. “I honestly couldn’t have done it without my team. The boys looking after the car. My engineer Johnathan, who was encouraging me throughout the race. Reminding me the next car was only a few seconds in front. Making sure I was drinking enough. Cheering me on as I overtook cars. So that really helped me today. And it goes without saying a huge congratulations to Felipe on his first podium this season.” Susie explained.

“Yes well done to Felipe. That was a great podium from him today. And another 1-2 four your husbands team. So I’m guessing it’ll be a happy night in the Wolff household?”

“Oh definitely.” Susie agreed.

“Good to hear it. Well I won’t keep you from your team any longer.”

“Thank you Ted.” As Susie walked off she could hear Ted talking.

“Susie Wolff. Definitely one of the friendliest drivers. She finished seventh…”

* * *

 

                “You were amazing today.” Toto admitted as he cuddled with Susie on their bed in the hotel room. It was a large king sized bed but despite this Susie was lying with her head on Toto’s chest, curled in next to him. Tracing patterns on his chest with her finger. The two had immediately relaxed on the bed, not even taking their team kit off.

“I thought you were supposed to be watching your cars?” Susie asked. Toto gave a content moan of appreciation at Susie’s pattern tracing.

“I have to keep an eye on the teams rivals as well.” Toto argued. Now having a chance to think about how to answer that question now.

“Rivals. I was nowhere near you today.” Susie laughed.

“Fine. I’m boss. I can have a look at how my wife is doing.” Toto argued as he shifted. Forcing Susie to stop tracing and to put her head on the pillow. Toto turned sideways to face Susie.

“Really?” Susie asked. A hint of something in her eyes. Toto picked up on it immediately and gave her a wicked grin.

“Really.” He nodded as he put a hand on her hip. Before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a tender romantic kiss. “And a good drive deserves a good reward.” He admitted as he broke away from the kiss. A promise of something more to come. Susie couldn’t help but grin.

“Blimey. Do Nico and Lewis get the same treatment?” She asked. Toto shot up in bed groaning as Susie fell about cackling.

“Why would you put that mental image in my head?” He asked, covering his eyes. Shaking his head side to side as if that would delete the images in his mind right now. Susie carried on laughing as she sat up next to Toto. Throwing her arms around him in a hug.

“Ah I know they don’t Toto.” She admitted as she planted a kiss on his cheek. Toto looked over at his wife. Her face was red from laughing but she looked so alive right now. Racing really was good for her. It showed in her face and what she was doing. Toto turned to face her fully. Knowing he couldn’t stay grumpy at her for long. “So. What was the plan then?” She asked as she planted a chaste kiss on her husband’s lips. Toto responded by lightly tackling her to the bed.

“You’ll have to see.” He admitted as he crashed his lips down on hers in a frantic kiss.


	2. A Bump in the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who has read and added Kudos to this story. And a special thanks to the amazing historygeek12 and Jenson_Todd41 for your comments. Your are awesome. Sorry this chapter has taken so long to put up. Uni's been in full swing and I've had another trip to the hospital. I hope you enjoy it :)

                “So Susie. Your first ever British grand Prix. Are you excited?” Johnny asked her. She smiled at him.

“So excited. It’s going to be a good race. I’m sure of that.”

“What do you think is possible this weekend?” Johnny asked.

“I’m targeting my first podium. I’m sure I can do it here. The fans always give you an extra tenth or two a lap round the circuit. And it would be a great gift to all the supporters and the team as well.” Susie admitted. From beside Johnny, Damon and Martin gave a scoff. Susie felt a bit put out by the men’s action. And decided to call them out on it. “Problem boys?”

“Don’t you think a podium is a little too optimistic?” Damon asked.

“No. Why would it be? I was close in China this year. And I know this track very well.” Susie stiffened a bit at the criticism.

“Oh come on Susie. China was a lifetime ago.” Martin argued. “You’ve not been close since we got to Europe. That was clear in Spain. You couldn’t get past your team mate in fourth.”

“The Circuit de Catalunya has a processional nature to it. The car in front is always on the power a car length ahead of you. It’s a tough track to overtake on. And I was trying to overtake someone in an identical car.” Susie argued.

“I think we can all agree Monaco was a disaster.” Damon added.

“The team struggled round Monaco. We made no secret of that fact. We were off the pace all weekend. I finished ninth and ahead of my team mate. So I consider that a race of damage control.”

“Canada you were very unfortunate with your engine retirement. But you were doing so well up till that point.” Johnny tried his best to defend Susie. He thought she was doing great job and he was rather unimpressed by the attitudes being shown by his co-hosts.

“But fast-forward to Austria a few weeks later and you see the Ferrari car’s ahead of you. With Red Bull snapping at your heals.” Martin finished. By now however Susie was seeing red.

“You know Martin and Damon. I have the feeling if it was Felipe, or Sebastian, or any other driver standing here right now you wouldn’t be questioning their chances of a podium this weekend. So why do you feel the need to question mine?”

“Susie. We’re honestly just analysing your chances.” Damon argued. Glad Susie was being worked up into an unprofessional state.

“And playing the gender card? Susie you won’t get far in this sport if you play the gender card every time there’s the slightest bit of criticism.” Martin cattily told her.

“No. You’re right. I’m not going to get far in this sport as long as sexist assholes like you continue to dominate the sport.” Susie spat before slamming her microphone at Johnny and storming off.

“That was cold.” Johnny told his two co-hosts.

“That’s the reality of F1.” Martin shrugged. “If she can’t handle it she should get out of the car.”

* * *

 

                Susie stormed off down the paddock further away from the sexist pigs of Sky. Everyone seemed to sense the fact she was frustrated and got out of her way as soon as they could. However one person was not put off by an angry Susie Wolff. “Liebling. What’s wrong?” Toto asked as he grabbed her arm. Stopping her so she could talk to him.

“Sky F1 are the biggest bunch of sexist assholes I’ve ever met.” She fumed.

“What happened?” Toto asked. He never really liked the Sky F1 people. Especially the duo of Martin and Damon, who had some less than impressive things to say about Susie.

“They just flat out refused to believe I had a chance at a podium this weekend! They we’re assholes about it. And I just kept getting the feeling if it was a male driver there they wouldn’t have questioned the comment so critically. Or grilled me so badly.” Susie explained. Getting worked up once again as she replayed the scene in her mind.

“Then you know what to do then.” Toto said.

“See if Claire knows someone who can order a hit on Martin and Damon?” Susie suggested. Cracking a smile as Toto’s eyes went wide with fear.

“It scares me Claire might have that power.” Toto admitted. But he shook his head. “I was thinking of something else. Get out there and prove them wrong.”

“Get a podium you mean?” Susie asked.

“That’ll shut them up. And show them they were wrong to doubt you.” Toto said. Susie gave him a genuine smile and a hug.

“You’re right.” She admitted as Toto kissed the top of her head. Sending a glare to the media vultures gathered around them with cameras. Ready to take the shot. Several backed off but some stood their ground. Determined to catch the tender moment between the two. “I just have to prove them wrong. And a podium is the ultimate fuck you to them.” Susie stood on tiptoes and kissed Toto on the cheek. Ignoring the clicks of cameras going off around them. She broke away from him and practically skipped away towards the Williams motorhome. Toto watched her with a grin on his face.

“So. Toto. What were the two of you talking about?” A journalist slid up to him. Toto glared at the man in question.

“No comment.” He explained as he went back into the Mercedes motorhome.

* * *

 

                “Loss of power. Loss of power!” Lewis shouted down the radio and Toto felt his heart in his mouth. The Mercedes were leading a 1-2 at the British grand prix. There were only three laps left of the race and the Williams of Susie Wolff was catching up to the back of them. “Lewis. Let Nico past. Let him go and work on holding back the Williams.” Bono told him. Toto knew Lewis was going to be annoyed at letting Nico through. But they needed to protect the win. Lewis obliged on the Wellington straight and let Nico through. Not that he had much choice with a loss of 90MPH.

“Your wife’s giving us some trouble.” Niki told Toto.

“I’m sure she won’t catch Nico.”

“What about Lewis?”

“Oh she’s got him” Toto wrote off second place for Lewis. A part of him was very annoyed at the mechanical failure causing the loss of a 1-2. But a part of him was thrilled that not only was Susie getting a podium at her home grand prix. But she might be getting second as well! It was close to being the ultimate fuck you to the sexist pigs over at Sky. His vision came true as the last lap Susie was able to take Lewis on the Hanger straight. Toto swore he could hear the Williams team cheering from the garage over. It was a bittersweet win for the team. Yes they got the win. But they lost a 1-2. Toto was thrilled however for Susie. Nico crossed the line closely followed by Susie and them Lewis. The garage set about celebrating another win.

“Let me guess. You want to get the trophy?” Niki asked.

“Do you think anyone would mind?” Toto replied.

“No one will mind. Just remember to congratulate your drivers before you kiss your wife.” Niki laughed.

* * *

 

                Toto only had to wait in the cool down room a while before Lewis arrived. Looking rather annoyed.

“I’m sorry about the power unit.” Toto told his driver.

“Hey. At least I got third.” Lewis admitted as he got weighted. There was a huge round of applause as Nico appeared. “Congratulations man.” Lewis shook Nico’s hand and pulled him into a manly hug as soon as he had been weighed.

“Well done Nico. Stunning drive.” Toto congratulated him with a hug.

“I thought you might come and collect the trophy.” Nico laughed. “Susie’s down celebrating with the Williams team.” Nico admitted. It was another minute or two before Susie appeared. A huge grin on her face as she was weighed.

“Well done Susie.” Nico hugged the blonde.

“Congratulations to you too!” Susie had a huge grin on her face.

“Well done Susie. Are you going to need help with the champagne? Lewis asked. Referring to a time they were on the podium in a lower formula and Susie struggled to get her bottle open. Lewis had swooped in and helped her.

“I’ll be good.” She laughed as she spotted the Mercedes member who had come to collect the constructors trophy. “Toto. Congratulations on your win and third place.” She smiled at her husband.

“And congratulations to you Susie on your second place.” Toto admitted, coming forward and sweeping her into a hug. “We’re going to have to celebrate tonight.” He whispered only loud enough for her to hear.

“I look forward to it.” She replied in the same hushed tone.

“What do you think Nico? I think Toto’s giving her a longer hug than we got.” Lewis spoke as the two broke off the contact.

“Debateable.” Nico shrugged.

“Stop being jealous Lewis.” Susie sighed as she gave the Brit and extra hug. After that the three prepared for the podium by putting their hats on and making their way out one by one onto the winners rostra. Susie was shocked by the amount of people there cheering for them. And she loved the site of the pit straight filled with people, colours and flags. There were a fair few Scottish flags as well that gave her an enormous serge of pride. She could see the Williams team gathered underneath the podium. As well as her brother David Stoddart. Who was cheering with joy, waving the flag of St Andrew for all he was worth. He’d even decorated it with the words “Hungry like the Wolff.” Susie felt her cheeks go red as she watched him. Very soon though the national anthems were ringing out and the trophies handed out. When Susie was presented with her trophy she was almost rushed away in the puncture of noise from the fans below. It made everything that little bit sweeter. But the definite cherry on top of the cake was getting to cover Toto in champagne, while he had no way to defend himself. The party in Williams had been special. After having a team photo outside they had returned to the motorhome and celebrated. Citing they could pack up later. Grove was only just down the road. As long as the essential equipment was packed away tonight they could kick back for once. Susie made sure she saved some of the champagne for the team and the bottle was passed around.

“To Susie on her second place at her home race!” David cheered, lifting the champagne flute into the air.

“To Susie.” The team cheered and she found herself hiding her reddening face.

* * *

 

                Look but don’t stare, Susie reminded herself as she prepared herself and the car for the start of the Hungarian race. The engine was revved up, ready to propel the car forward from its fourth place on the grid. The lights went out and Susie let the car go. Her Williams flew off the start, passing her team mate easily. Before she knew it she was challenging Nico for second place. She was alongside him on the outside as the first corner came up. Nico cut across to take the racing line. Though Susie couldn’t go anywhere as she had Sebastian alongside her. Essentially she was boxed in. So she was powerless to stop the carnage unfolding when Nico came across and hit her. She bashed into Sebastian and his Ferrari came over the front of her left front tyre. Instantly damaging the suspension and pushing her back towards Nico. She smacked into Nico again, puncturing his radiator. All three cars were out on the spot in the first corner.

“I’m sorry about that guys. Nico cut across me.”  Susie explained on the radio.

“It’s okay Susie. Remember switch off the car. And get back here soon.” Her race engineer reminded her. Susie shut down the engine and got out of the car as soon as the track marshals said it was okay. Sebastian was already out. Looking too see the damage to his own suspension from his ride across Susie’s car. While Nico looked at the hole in his radiator. Susie took her helmet off and started to walk back towards the pit lane. It wasn’t very far away at all. However she was caught quickly by Nico Rosberg. The German had removed his helmet and it was clear he was in a foul mood.

“Susie! What the hell were you thinking?” Nico spat.

“Nico I couldn’t go anywhere! I had you one side and Seb the other.” She pointed out.

“Then you should have backed down and challenged in the next corner.” Nico argued.

“And loose two places? No chance! You should have given me room instead of coming across.” Susie argued as thee two of them reached the bottom of the pit lane. The sound got louder as the cars crept by behind the safety car. Some cameras were focusing on the two of them arguing. Behind them Seb had already been swept into a hug by Britta. The two talking in rapid German about hard luck and the impending summer break.

“I was in front of you rookie. I get to pick my line.” Nico added the rookie part to spite Susie. She wasn’t some kind of GP2 rookie like he was implying she was. She was an F1 driver and had been for many years.

“We were together alongside each other!”

“I was in front!” Nico shouted as the two reached the Williams garage. Susie couldn’t bear to look in at the mechanics right now. When the engine had failed in Canada that was frustrating. But not her fault. Here she got into a crash in the first corner. It was most definitely her fault the car was being brought back on a flatbed truck. Even if she was protesting her innocence to Nico now. “Whatever. I’ll see you in front of the stewards later.” Nico hissed.

* * *

 

                Susie walked into the garage and went around thanking each mechanic for their hard work and apologising for the wrecked car. The mechanics understood and were not as mad as she thought they would be. Eventually Susie got the chance to talk to Claire. The woman immediately enveloped her in a hug. “I’m so sorry I wrecked the car.” Susie told her.

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” Claire told her. “I’ve watched the replay of the accident. Nico shouldn’t have cut across like that.”

“Do the stewards want to see us?” Susie asked. Nico’s words sticking in her head and causing her to worry.

“No. They’ve already called it a racing incident.” Claire told her.

“I suppose that’s something.” It was at that point another thought hit Susie and she groaned. “I was one third of a crash which took out a Mercedes. Toto’s going to be impossible.” She groaned.

“Don’t listen to him.” Claire advised. “He’s going to be biased I’m sure. But you’ll get through it.” As soon as she went around the bullpen. Had a shower and changed Susie came down to watch the race in the garage with Claire and Frank. It was a good race it had to be said. With Daniel Ricciardo being a shock winner. Lewis second. And Felipe Massa third. So at least the team had something to celebrate going into the winter break.

* * *

 

                “Hey Toto. Ready to go home?” Susie asked as she snuck into Toto’s office. She felt very bad about being in the Mercedes motorhome right now. Especially after the race today. But she and Toto always shared a lift to and from the track. Toto had a permanent frown on his face right now and Susie could tell he was upset. He ignored her at first. “Toto. Are you ready to go?”

“What the hell was that today Susie?” He hissed. Spinning round to face her fully. Arms crossed and with a face like thunder.

“Nico cut across on me.”

“You could have backed down.” Toto argued. His Austrian accent thicker than usual. It was one of his tells. When he was really grumpy about something his accent came through more.

“As I said to Nico. I would have lost two places if I did that.”

“But my driver would still be in the race.” He argued.

“Toto I crashed out as well there. It would be nice to have a little bit of sympathy right now.” She argued.

“Sympathy? Sympathy after you took out my driver.”

“He took me out!”

“No! You took him out Susie! He crashed out the race and it was entirely your fault!” Toto roared. Susie stopped. Toto rarely raised his voice, and never to her. Clearly he was not letting this incident go easily. Susie stood there with tears in her eyes. But she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of watching them fall. The two stayed silent for a minute. The anger appearing to disappear out of Toto. “Susie.” He sighed when he realised how much he hurt her. Reaching out to put a hand on her arm. But Susie recoiled.

“No.” Her voice broke. “Don’t Susie me Toto. You’ve made it clear who you’re supporting in all of this.”

“Susie I was mad.”

“I was mad too. And upset. I came in here to find my husband who would hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay. Instead I came in here and found the team principal who wanted someone to yell at for his driver’s error.”

“What did you expect Susie? I can’t just switch off my loyalties to Mercedes and become your husband at the drop of a hat. Especially when you were involved in the incident that took my driver out.” Toto explained.

“What I expected. Was my husband. Who knows I’ve had a bit of a bad day and is here with cuddles and kisses to cheer me up. Not some crazy team principal who wanted to use me as a verbal punching bag.” Susie sniffed. It was becoming harder and harder to hold back the tears as she looked at Toto. He seemed to be torn. A part of him still mad at the driver in front of him. A part of him hurt that he’d upset his wife. “You know what. Claire and Frank haven’t left yet. Maybe I should catch a lift back with them.”

“Susie don’t.”

“I…I think it’s for the best Toto.” She admitted. Before Toto could even protest Susie had walked out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Kudos and comments are accepted with happy squeals and dances as well. Thanks again for reading! :D


End file.
